Klaus and Caroline: The Epic Love
by abdou.lord
Summary: a fanfic new series about how klaus and caroline should end up together! the epic love story that will melt your brain! leave your reviews guys :D


**Klaroline part 1: The preparations**

It was just a normal day in mystic falls, Caroline and Elena were planing to throw a costume party at the salvatore mansion, everyone was invited, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, everyone in mystic falls, "Elena, where's my costume, i thought it'd be here by now" Caroline said,"I don't know, i think you left it at your house" Elena replied,"Oh my god, my head is going to explode, i have to pick up tyler's costume, and decorate the living room and pre.." Elena interupts her "Hey Caroline, just relax everything will be fine, it's gonna be a good party","I don't want it to be a good party, i want it to be a great party" Caroline said,"Trust me, that's for sure" Elena replied.

Caroline then heads to her house to pick-up her costume, she enters the house suddenly , her phone rings, it's tyler,"Hey tyler here are you, the party is about to start in one hour, did you get your costume yet?" Caroline said,"Look Caroline i'm sorry but i don't think i'll be able to make it, i have some business that i need to handle" Tyler said,"So...You're ditching me?" Caroline said angrily,"It's not like that! you have to understand, i really can't come" Tyler said,"You know what! screw it, just enjoy whatever the hell you're doing" Caroline replied and hang up,"Ugh i can't believe him" Caroline said to herself. she goes into her room looking for the dress but she doesn't find anything, the party is about to start in 40 minutes and the dress isn't ready yet, she then starts to find a way to get a costume as soon as possible, she couldn't think of anything except for one thing that she would never do, borrow a dress from klaus, but then she decides to suck it up, and turns to him for help.

she went to his house and knocked at the door, he answered the door "Caroline! what bought here love, you missed me?" Klaus said, "Stop dreaming klaus, i'm here because i need a favor" Caroline replies, "A favor? intresting, what can i do for you?" Klaus said, "I need to borrow a costume from you, i'm throwing a costume party in 30 minutes and my dress didn't arrive and i'm freaking out, so, could you help me? please?" Caroline said , "Ah! a dress, i think that i have just what you desire, wait for me here" Klaus said, he then goes upstairs and picks a dress that he've been saving for the girl of his dreams, a dress that is so beautiful even a princess would die to have it, he goes downstairs and show it to caroline, she is speechless and falling under the spell of the dress, she then looks into klaus's face and starts to imagine herself dancing with him under the moon light, in a very romantic place, "Hello! are you there love, are you going to take the dress or not" Klaus said, caroline then woke up from her fantasy and said "Uhh...yes it's beautiful thanks", she then tries to take the dress but klaus said " not yet love, you can take the dress under one condition", "What condition?" Caroline said suprised,"an invitation to the party and, a little dance with you" klaus said, "Seriously! like really?, ugh okay fine just give me the dress, give it to me" Caroline said while taking the dress off klaus's hands, klaus then starts laughing and says "Okay then! see you at the party", "Whatever" Caroline said while leaving the house.

**Klaroline part 2: The Dance**

Caroline goes back to the salvatore mansion to finish the preparations, she goes to elena and says "Okay everything is ready, the food, the drinks the decorations, the music, and my dress!", "Oh, the same dress that you and i chose yesterday" Elena said, "Actually no, for some reason that damn dress didn't arrive today so i had to figure something up as quick as i could, so..." Caroline said, "so...do you have a dress or not?" Elena said, "Yeh! i do, but i got it from...umm...Klaus" Caroline said, "Really caroline! Klaus? you realise he is a manipulative, lunatic, sadistic, impulsive piece of crap right?!" Elena said, "Stop it! i agree, he's a little evil, but he is also charming, cute, and extremly hot with a delicious british accent" Caroline replied, "Oh my god, you're tottaly into him, you've been braging about me and damon being together because he is an evil vampire now you're falling for a villan hybrid who is trying to rule the world! smart move caroline" Elena said, "Whatever Elena, let's just finish the decoration before people start showing up"Caroline said.

15 minutes later, people started coming, there was everyone , elena and damon dressed as a prince and a princess from a disney movie, bonnie dressed as cliopatra and jeremy as christopher colombus, klaus then shows up dressed in a white beautiful formal costume, he looked so good that everyone started staring at him thinking who's the lucky woman he's escorting, there is no sign of caroline, she didn't show up yet, klaus is looking all over the place for her, he then goes to bonnie and says "Hey! do you happen to know where caroline is?", "I don't know, she could be dressing up or something, now excuse me i have something to do"Bonnie replies while walking away, klaus is impatient to meet caroline, he then looks up at the stairs, and there was Caroline, look stunning as she never did in a dress ever in her life, he is diving into the look of her angelic face, her beauty is hypnotising him, making him vulnerable, she walks to him, and then he said "Looking beautiful tonight love! dressing up for something special? me maybe?"," oh stop it with your flirting klaus, you can't seduce me" Caroline replies, he then bends and says " May i pease have this dance my beautiful princess?", "Sure whatever" Caroline replies, they start dancing as the music slows down, he grabs her waist and hold her hand so tight that she feels ssafer than she ever did in her life, she looks up in his face and starts feeling like she is all his, and he is all hers, they start dancing and then Carolines says "I dindn't know you were quit charming! i thought all you can do is torture people and steel doppelgangers blood", "There's so much you don't know about me love, you just have to give me a chance and get to know me better" klaus said while smiling,"Well here i am, giving you a chance" Caroline said while smiling, "I'm glad you've considered to finally let me start over with you, so what would you like to know about?" Klaus said, "I want to know your life story, i mean the real one, not the fairy tail they tell kids to scare them" Caroline said, "ah! my story, my story is pretty much the story of a scared young boy, who watched his little brother getting killed by a werewolf infront of him, the story of the boy who's been turned into a vampire by his mother and then realising he was a werewolf and turned into a hybrid" Klaus said, "It's okay, we all have a past klaus, we just can't allow it to define who we are" Caroline said while looking into klaus's eyes, "You know caroline, you're the only person i can be myself with, i really fancy you, you make the good into make come out" Klaus said, "I'm really starting to enjoy your company, let's just see where this will lead" Caroline said sudectivly, she the looks down and continue dancing, klaus says "Enough about me, let's talk about you, what are your plans for the future?", "Honestly, i'm not sure, i mean i want to go to college and finish my studies with elena and bonnie, but then, i don't know what wil happen" Caroline said, "Well, if you every consider visiting the world, you can coome with me, i can take you all around the world, i'll show you every place and take you to every city you ever dreamt, paris, rome, italy, instanbul, anywhere" Klaus said while looking at caroline,"Let's just wait and see" Caroline said while smiling, "You know, it's beautiful outside, why don't we take a walk" Klaus said,"Okay!" Caroline replied.

**Klaroline part 3: Love in the air**

Caroline and Klaus went outside, the moon was full and the stars were shining brighter than ever, it was a beautiful evening, they walked threw a brench and then klaus said, "After you my lady", "What a gentlemen" Caroline said sarcasticlly, Klaus then laughed and sat beside her and said, "Isn't it beautiful", "what's beautiful!" Caroline said, "The moon, isn't it stunning!" Klaus said while looking at the moon, "Yeh, Yeh it is!" Caroline said, "What do you think about me?" Klaus said while turning looking at caroline, caroline then looks into klaus's eyes and says, "I think you're a nice and a loving person inside, but you hide all of that with this evil shell that you show outside", "Indeed, you see Caroline, i like you because you're different, you make me smile, you make me feel happy, you make me a better person" Klaus said, "I can see that" Caroline replied, Klaus take out a drawing from his pockets, he gives it to Caroline and says"Here! this is for you" it's a beautiful well drawed picture of Caroline, she looked at it and said "Wow! It's, It's beautiful, you really didn't have to do that", "Actually i had to do that, after i stole your costume and hid it so you can turn to me to borrow one" Klaus said while laughing, "Oh my god, it was you! How dare you, i paid for that dress" Caroline said while smacking softly klaus's back and laughing, "I'm sorry love, but how did you expect to act to get the invitation, you weren't going to invite me anyways" Klaus said, "Ugh! well i'm glad you did it, because now you're here", "But i have to admit, it was fun stealing your dress" Klaus said while laughing, "I hate you" Caroling said while smiling, "Hey look at me" Klaus said while holding Caroline's cheek, she then turns to look at him and the desire of kissing him bursting threw her veins, she doesn't know what to do, but she really wants to kiss him, he started aproaching, she started to get close to him, and they started to kiss, sparks were flying everywhere, her sthomac was full of butterflies, her mind was exploding of thoughts, suddenly she pushes him away "Oh my god, no i can't i'm with Tyler!" Caroline said freaking out, "But he doesn't love you, he didn't even show up tonight" Klaus said, "I'm sorry but i have to go, it was a great night, but i can't do this, i can't...do us i'm sorry" Caroline runs away while crying, and klaus sat there on the bench feeling depressed and really sad.

**Klaroline part 4: The Breakup**

Caroline went to her house crying, she entered the door and there was her mom waiting for her, "Caroline, is everything allright" Her mother said, "Yeh, yeh, everything is fine, i just need to spend some time alone" Caroline replied while running upstairs, she goes into her room, locks the door and calls Tyler, he picks up the phone and she said "Tyler, where are you i really need you right now", "I'm sorry but i already told you, i have some buseniss i should take care of" Tyler said, "What kind of buseniss is more important than spending times with me tyler, I really need you right now" Caroline said while crying, "What is wrong caroline?" Tyler said and he sounded worried, "I don't know i just miss you and..." Caroline said, "And what?, did anything bad happened at the party" Tyler said suprisingly, "Nothing bad happened, it's just that klaus came to the party and he asked me to a dance, and then we went outside and..." Caroline said, "And what caroline? tell me!" Tyler said angrily, "well! he kind of! kissed me" Caroline said, "Seriously, caroline, that bastard! did you let him do it?" Tyler said, "I didn't know what to do tyler, and i missed you, i feel really bad" Caroline said, "Well maybe if you didn't invite him in the first place, he wouldn't have done it" Tyler said, "Oh now this is my fault!" Caroline said angrily, "Yes! yes it is" Tyler said, "Aha! well maybe if you showed up to the party, and cared for me as much as you care for your rediculous pack, this whole thing wouldn't have happened" Caroline said, "You know what Caroline! i seriously can't do this right now, all we do is fight and all you do is nag, this relationship is getting on my nerves" Tyler said, "Oh so now our relationship is bad because of me huh?, i'm the one who is sacreficing everything to make it work, i'm the one who trying to hold it from falling apart, you didn't even bother giving me a call to ask me how was my day, or how was the party and..." Tyler then interupts her and says " Caroline, just shut up, you're nagging right now, you see, i really have to go", "If you hang up the phone tyler, i swear to god, we're done" Caroline said and her eyes are full of tears, "well you'll do me a favor!" Tyler said, "Are you breaking up with me?" Caroline said and she's almost devastated, "I'm sorry Caroline, goodbye" Tyler said and hang up the phone, Caroline busts into tears, she starts crying and crying, she really loved him, and he broke her heart, her mom starts knoking at her door "Caroline! are you allright in there? do you need something" Her mom said, "Yes mom i'm allright just leave me alone please", Caroline didn't stop crying, and suddenly, her phone rang, it was Klaus, she's confused wether to pick up or not, she then decides to suck it up and picks up the phone, "Hey caroline, are you allright" Klaus said, "Yeh, yeh i'm fine, i just...i had to go home" Caroline said while wiping her tears off her face, "Why did you go, i thought you were having fun" Klaus said, "Yes! i was, i just needed to talk to tyler" Caroline said and she's about to explode, "What did he tell you?" Klaus said wondering, "We broke up!" Caroline said and she starts crying, "It's ok love, do you want to talk about it?" Klaus said, "Yes!" Caroline said, "Okay i'll meet you in your place in five minutes" Klaus said, "Okay" Caroline replied and hang up the phone.

-To be continued.


End file.
